Protect X
by Amanda.Marie.112
Summary: Bumi telah kiamat tetapi telah terbentuk kembali, dan terjadilah konflik antara kelima kerajaan di zaman itu. G adalah seorang komandan di kerajaan Protect X, bersama dengan Haru dkk, bisakah ia membawa kembali kedamaian yang telah hilang, dan mengungkap misteri yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu... #maaf, i suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Protect X

**Disclaimer: aku tak memiliki hak atas semua yang ada di sini kecuali beberapa OC**

Chapter 1 : Begining.

Bumi abad ke 90, bumi telah kiamat. Akan tetapi bumi dan umat manusia telah terbentuk kembali dan jaman setelah kiamat disebut sebagai After Apocalipse(AA). Di jaman tersebut muncul pohon misterius yang buahnya dapat memberikan kekuatan khusus, buah tersebut disebut sebagai buah iblis. AA 100 terjadi konflik antar 5 kerajaan besar, meliputi Protect X, Demon King, Black Demon Sheep, North Pirates, dan Word Goverment, dan setiap kerajaan biasanya dipimpin oleh setidaknya 1 Eleven Pilars, sebelas orang-orang terkuat di dunia. AA 122.

"seraaaaaang...!" perintah pria yang memakai seragam angkatan laut beserta jaket yang diselempangkan bertuliskan keadilan, lalu serentak puluhan kapal perang menembakan meriam mereka kearah dinding pertahanan yang sangat besar di layar kapal mereka tertulis Navy seluruh tembakan itu mengenai dinding pertahanan itu tetapi dinding pertahanan itu tidak menghasilkan sedikit pun goresan, lalu meriam-meriam yang berada di atas dinding tersebut balas menembaki kapal-kapal tersebut dan terjadilah baku tembak antara kedua belah pihak tersebut.

Di atas dinding pertahan tersebut berjalanlah 3 orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis mendekati ujung dinding tersebut.

"sudah dimulai ya?" kata laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang membawa halbert, ia emakai jas panjang berwarna hitam dengan angka IX di belakangnya dan pola segitiga siku- siku di setiap sudutnya, ia memakai kaus hitam bertangan panjang dengan kerah menutupi setengah leher, dan celana panjang biru tua serta sepatu hitam

"sebenarnya sih, sudah dari tadi, G" jawab laki-laki berabut silver pendek, ia memakai jas merah polos dengan angka VIII dibelakangnya, ia juga memakai kaos hitam polos, celana panjang berwarna coklat dan juga pedang besar yang hampir setinggi penggunanya

"jadi, apa rencanamu, komandan G" kata pria berambut hitam agak acak-acakan dan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan G tapi tak memiliki angka IX dibelakang jasnya dan membawa 9 pedang

"tenag saja, sudah diatur, letnan Zhao" jawab G

"kalau begitu, mari kita mulai, komandan Haru" jawab cewek berambut hitam panjang, dia memakai jas ungu polos, kaus pink, dengan celana panjang berwarna ungu, sama seperti Zhao ia tak memiliki angka romawi pada jasnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, letnan Yura" jawab Haru

Dengan cepat G dan Zhao melompat dari dinding pertahanan tersebut

"oi, tunggu G" teriak Haru tetapi G sama sekali tidak mendengarkan

"huh, orang itu" kata Haru sambil menghembuskan napas

"ayo komandan" kata Yura, Haru hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dan mereka berdua menyusul G dan Zhao

"ayo, Zhao" kata G kepada letnannya dan langsug terbang menuju salah satu kapal perang angkatan laut

"TERIMA INI!" seru G ketika ia mengayunkan halbertnya dan menghancurkan kapal tersebut

"sial, apakah dia pemakan buah iblis" kata salah satu tentara angatan laut

"bukan, kekuatan itu, bukan buah iblis" jawab sang kapten kapal tersebut yang kapalnya berada didekat kapal yang baru saja dihancurkan G

"apa, lantas itu apa" tanya tentara tersebut

"dia pengguna kekuatan Soul" jawab kapten tersebut

"a..apa j...j...jadi d...d...dia" kata salah seorang tentara angkatan laut

"ya, Soul berbeda dengan buah iblis, Soul memilih tuannya sendiri,dan Soul yang dimiliki orang itu, adalah...GRAVITY SOUL salah satu dari Soul-Soul terkuat" jawab kapten tersebut menjelaskandan saat yang bersamaan G menuju kapal tersebut dan menenggelamkanya

G berdiri diantara puing-puing kapal yang sudan di tenggelamkanya, tiba-tiba G ditembaki oleh 5 kapal dengan meriam, tetapi salah satu kapal tersebut dihancurkan oleh gelobang api berbentuk bulan sabit

"apa yang terjadi?" kata seorang kapten angkatan laut

"Nice Job, Haru" kata G sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya

"ini sih gampang" kata Haru

"di adalah, Haru Glory, sang pemilik Sun Blade" kata seorang tentara angkata laut

"butuh bantuan G" kata Haru melompat kearah G

"nah, ayo kita bereskan mereka" kata G

Sementara itu di sisi lain dari dinding yang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut

"THUNDER CLASH" seru Yura ketika ia menghancurkan 1 kapal dengan gelombang petir berbentuk bulan sabit

"kerja bagus Yura" kata Zhao duduk diatas kapal yang sudah setengah tenggelam

" sudah berapa kapal kau tenggelamkan letnan" kata Yura

"tidak tahu, 10 mungkin" jawab Zhao

"letnan, kau sudah menenggelamkan 20 kapal" kata Yura menunjuk pada 19 bangkai kapal yang sudah setengah tenggelam

Kembali ke G dan Haru

"kepung mereka" kata seorang kapten angkatan laut dan keempat kapal angkatan laut langsung mengepung G dan Haru

"silahkan saja" kata G sambil menyimpan Halbertnya

"aku takkan mengunakan pedang ini" kata Haru menyimpan pedangnya

"BUNUH MEREKA" seru sang kapten, dan ke empat kapal tersebut menembakan secara bersamaan

"FIRE CRASH, ANNILATION ZONE" seru G dan Haru secara bersamaan dan menyababkan ledakan api dan gravitasi yang menghancurkan keempat tersebut

"phase 15" seru G dan muncullah 10 kapal perang muncul di sekitar dinding pertahanan dari dalam air

"sial, mundur kapal perang kita tak cukup"perintah pemimpin penyerangan tersebut

Ditempat lain...

"sial, di...dia monster" kata salah seorang kapten angkatan laut yang telah sekarat dan mati tertusuk oleh pedang

"Phase 15" kata orang yang telah membunuh kapten tersebut, ia memakai jaket putih, celana panjang hitam, dan ditanganya tertempel rantai dengan pisau kecil yang tertempel di masing-masing jarinya, wajahnya persis dengan G Cuma rambutnya berwarna putih

"dia...dia... Magnus Hellgate, sang pengguna Magnetic Soul" kata salah seorang tentara angkatan laut

"sial kita telah dikepung" kata tentara angkatan laut di sebelahnya

"mundur-mundur tinggalkan markas ini" teriak seorang kapten angkatan laut, dan seluruh tentara angkatan laut mundur dari markas tersebut

"penyerangan suksess ya, Magnus –nii san" kata cewek manis berambut hitam dengan jaket ala angkatan laut berwarna hitam, celana panjang coklat, dengan dua bilah pedang samura dipinggangnya

"Ithci, bagaimana dengan bala bantuan mereka, sudah kau urus?" tanya Magnus

"sudah, semuanya berjumlah 50 kapal" kata Ithci, tersenyum manis

Terlihatlah dibelakang mereka bangkai 50 kapal yang telah tenggelam, beberapa hari kemudian. Estonia mansion...

Disebuah ruangan victorian besar, duduk seorang cewek manis berambut ungu memakai gaun ungu, ia sedang membaca Koran

"Protect X berhasil mengalahkan angkatan laut, disaat yang bersamaan Demon king juga melakukan hal yang sama" kata cewek tersebut kemudian menutup korannya

"aku ingin tahu, kapan perang ini akan berakhir?" gumam cewek tersebut sambil menatap keluar jendelanya

Protect X...

"haaaaaaah... jam berapa ini?" tanya G menguap

"10.30" jawab Haru

mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah makan, lalu Zhao tiba-tiba datang

"Komandan G, dan komandan Haru, kalian dipanggil komandan X"

**Akhirnya Fanfiction ini selesai juga, ini adalah Fanfiction original pertamaku jadi kalau ada salah tolong di review ya... **


	2. Chapter 2

Protect X

**Disclaimer : aku tak memiliki hak atas semua yang ada disini kecuali beberapa OC**

Chapter 2 : Two Heroes

G, Haru, dan Zhao, saat ini sedang menuju tempat pertemuan para komandan menggunakan mobil listrik ciptaan G.

"ada hal penting apa sih?" Kata G setengah mengantuk sambil menyetir

"nanti kau tahu, yang terpenting sekarang seluruh komandan sudah menunggu" kata Zhao

"ngomong-ngomong Yura dimana?" tanya Haru

"sudah berada ditempat pertemuan" jawab Zhao

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat pertemuan, tempat tersebut disebut sebagai Gear tower, pusat pemerintahan kerajaan Protect X yang berada ditengah pulau yang berbentuk huruf X, menara raksasa tersebut terlihat seperti menara biasa tetapi memiliki roda gigi raksasa di atasnya. G memarkir mobil ciptaannya tersebut di dekat pintu raksasa yang dijaga oleh 2 orang penjaga. G, Zhao, dan Haru berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut dan memberikan aba-aba kepada 2 penjaga tersebut untuk membukakan pintunya dan kedua orang tersebut membukakan pintunya, di balik pintu tersebut terdapat aquarium raksasa berisi monster laut yang menjulang tinggi sampai menembus beberapa lantai dan menembus sampai ke dasar pulau di tengah ruangan diskitarnya terdapat 20 lift menempel di dinding-dinding, memasuki salah satu lift dan mengatur agar lift tersebut naik ke lantai 10.

"huh, susahnya padahal cuma mau ngatur 1 lift saja kelantai 10 tapi susahnya minta ampun" keluh G didepan mesin penarik lift tersebut

"padahal kaukan penciptanya" kata Haru

"selesai" kata G

Lalu mereka memasuki lift tersebut dan lift itu mulai naik menuju lantai 10. Setelah mereka sampai di lantai 10 pintu lift terbuka danmenunjukan ruangan besar yang lantainya mengambang ditopang oleh 30 jembatan yang terhubung pada pondium ditengah ruangan, pondium tersebut terbuat dari kaca yangditengahnya ada meja bundar dan 10 kursi marmer disekitar meja tersebut, masing-masing kursi memiliki angka romawi pada belakang mereka, dimulai dari I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX,dan X, di masing-masing kursi tersebut duduk 8 orang komandan, semua komandan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan G tetapi berbeda warna dan nomor pada belakang Jas panjang mereka, dan sepertinya masing-masing kursi mewakili nomor pada masing-masing komandan tersebut, hanya kursi nomor VIII, dan IX yang kosong yang menandakan bahwa itu kursinya G, dan Haru

"ada apa ayah" kata G kepada komandan X yang ternyata adalah ayahnya sambil berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk

"ya ada hal penting apa sehingga kau memanggil kami semua kesini, Poseidon-sama"kata Haru kepada poseidon

"oh, G dan Haru, kaudatang tepat waktu, kami sedang membicarakan tentang penyerangan Demon King esok hari" kata Poseidon

"HAAAAAAAAAAH, LAGI?" teriak Haru terkejut

"capek, dehhh" keluh G sambil menepuk jidatnya

"hahahahahahahaha..., baiklah soal stategi kami serahkan kepadamu** Nemururyu** (naga tidur)" kata Poseidon

"tch, ayah berhenti memanggilku dengan dengan gelarku" kata G

"kenapa seharusnya kau bangga dengan gelarmu ahli strategi **terbaik** di dunia" kata Poseidon

"ya, ya, ya, sekarang mari kita mulai rapatnya" kata G, dan rapatnyapun dimulai

Sementara itu, di kerajaan Demon King, kerajaan tersebut memiliki nuansa jaman edo kuno mungkin karena kerajaan tersebut terletak d bekas jepang, di kastil jepang kuno

"begitulah kakak, itulah rencana kita nanti" kata Magnus ditengah rapat yang digelar di sebuah ruangan, diruangan tersebut duduk berbaris 2 kira-kira 10 orang, diantaranya terdapat Magnus dan Itchi

"ya, kerja bagus Magnus" kata seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit coklat, ia mengenakan armor khas jepang, ia kerap tersenyum hangat

"Nobunaga- niisan, jadi kapan kita akan memulai penyerangan tersebut" tanya Itchi

"besok, adikku" kata Nobunaga

"baiklah bersiaplah untuk besok!" perintah Nobunaga

"hai, Nobunaga-sama" kata seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut

Keesokan harinya..., Protect X

G, Haru, Zhao, Yura beserta beberapa orang prajurit yang berdiri di belakang mereka sedang menunggu datangnya Demon King

"jadi kapan mereka datang?" tanya Haru

"mereka datang" kata G sambil menyipitkan matanya

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sejumlah kapal perang yang langsung mengepung dinding pertahanan, G lalu memberikan aba-aba lalu muncullah sekumpulan kapal perang tepat di depan dinding tersebut dan kedua belah pihak tersebut langsung saling menembaki satu sama lain

"huh ternyata Demon King sama saja seperti angkatan laut. Tidak ada apa-apanya" kata G dengan nada kecewa, tiba-tiba kapal-kapal Demon King menembaki rantai-rantai yang tertancap di dinding-dinding pertahanan Protect X, beberpa prajurit mencoba untuk memustuskan rantai tersebut dengan pedang mereka

"jangan!" kata G "itu sudah dialiri listrik"

Seluruh tentera tersebut lantas menghentikan pedang mereka, sementara itu Magnus memperhatikan dari kejauhan, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai pertanda untuk mulai menyambugnkan rantai tersebut dengan kayu agar para tentar Demon King bisa naik ke atas dinding pertahanan

Tetapi rantai-rantai tersebut putus secara tiba-tiba

"apa?" seru Magnus terkejut, lalu ia melihat G diatas dinding tengah mengankat tanganya

"siapa itu?" lanjut Magnus

sementara itu

"sekarang!" perintah G, lalu mriam meriam-meriam yang ada di atas dinding pertahan tersebut lansung menembakan peluru mereka secara bersamaan, tetapi bukanya menuju ke arah kapal-kapal Demon King peluru meriam tersebut justru melesat ke arah lautan di belakang kapal-kapal perang tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sekumpulan kapal perang Demon King di belakang kapal-kapal sebelumya dan langsung hancur terhantam peluru-peluru meriam yang sebelumnya ditembakkan

"jadi , dia tahu ya, Sepertinya gelar Nemuru Ryu bukan mainan, tapi dia juga akan belajar bahwa Gelar Chiisen Fusicho bukanlah mainan" kata Magnus lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan kapal-kapal Demon King yang tersisah langsung melempari kapal Protect X dengan bom dan lantas setengah dari armada Protect X

"sial, aku tak menduganya" kata, "sepertinya saatnya aku keluar" lanjut G lalu terbang menuju armada Demon king

"sepetrtinya aku juga harus keluar" kata Magnus lalu terbang menuju medan perang

...

"sepertinya aku juga harus..." kata Haru

"Komamndan sepertinya musuh telah bergerak sampai sejauh ini" kata Yura memotong kata-kata Haru

"apa...?!" SAHUT Haru terkejut saat ia menengok kearah kanannya dan menemukan segerombol pasukan yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis yang kira-kira tak lebih tua darinya

"seorang gadis?" kata Haru dengan nada setengah terkejut

"namaku adalah Itchi Hellgate, komandan Perang kerajaan Demon king, Komandan musuh, sebutkan namamu" seru Itchi dengan nada serius

"aku Haru Glory, Komandan VIII, hebat juga kau bisa memimpin pasukan di umur mu yang segini muda" sahut Haru

"tidak bermaksut menyinggung Haru-sama, tapi kau sepertinya tak lebih tua dariku" balas Itchi menunjukan senyum manisnya

...

G dan Magnus sedang terbang menuju medan pertempuran dan secara kebetulan mereka bertemu satu sama lain

"siapa kau? Kalau kutebak kau adalah komandan musuh, ya kan?" tanya G setelah ia berhenti di udara

"tebakanmu benar tapi siapa kau?" tanya Magnus setelah ia berhenti

...

Sementara itu di sisilain dinding pertahanan Protect X, Nobunaga sedang duduk di atas bangkai kapal, tibt-tiba Poseidon muncul dari belakangnya

"lama tak bertemu" kata Poseidon

"ya sudah 10 tahun" jawab Nobunaga

**Akhirnya selesai juga, untuk Fanfic ini dunia AA/After Apocalipse adalah dunia one piece dan perang lima kerajaan terjadi di Shin Sekai/New Word, nah episode depan pertarungan akan mangkin memanas..**


	3. Chapter 3

Protect X

**Disclaimer : aku tak memiliki hak atas semua yang ada disini kecuali beberapa OC**

Chapter 3 : Protect X v.s Demon King

G dan Magnus telah memulai duel mereka di udara, Magnus mencoba untuk menyerang G dengan rantai-rantainya sementara G memutar-mutarkan sambil mengayunkan halbertnya dengan satu tangan Guna menangkis sekumpulan rantai dengan pisau tajam sebagai ujungnya yang datang dari berbagai arah, tetapi meskipun G dapat menangkis rantai-rantai tersebut, rantai-rantai itu semangkin lama semangkin cepat sehingga memaksa G untuk bermanuver guna menghindarinya, lalu Magnus tiba-tiba berada di samping G dan meniju G tepat di mukanya yang menyebabkan G terpental 5 meter ke belakang.

Sementara itu di bawah mereka perang semangkin mengganas dari kedua belah pihak, masing-masing pihak sama-sama menembakan meriam dan Gatlinggun mereka dan saling membantai satu sama lain

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarg...!" jerit Haru, terhempas kebelakang akibat serangan Itchi

"maaf, sepertinya seranganku itu terlalu berlebihan" kata Itchi

"ugh... sial" rintih Haru, berusaha berdiri

Tiba-tiba Zhao datang dan menyerang Itchi dengan kedua pedangnya tapi berhasil ditahan oleh pedangnya Itchi

"Haru mundur! Kekuatanmu tidak cukup untuk melawan Eleven Pilars" perintah Zhao pada Haru

"APA!?, KENAPA GAK ADA YANG BILANG" kata Haru terkejut

"ah, Zhao-san tak kusangka ternyata bertemu orang hebat sepertumu disini" kata Itchi

"Haru, uruslah tempat lain, soal disini biar aku yang uruskan" perintah Zhao pada Haru

"apa kau yakin kau bisa melawan Eleven Pilars, Zhao?" kata Haru

"tenang saja Komandan" kata Yura tiba-tiba datang

"Yura?, kapan kau..."

"tenang saja komandan, Zhao pernah menolak untuk menerima GelarEleven Pilars, jadi dapat dipastika bahwa kekuatan Zhao setara dengan Eleven Pilars" jelas Yura

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH" seru Haru terkejut

Disebuah kapal Protect X berdiri 5 orang masing-masing memiliki nomor I, II, III, IV, dan V secara berurutan

Seluruh komandan memiliki busana yang sama kecuali warna pakaian, nomor pakaian, dan senjata mereka, komandan I memakai jas hijau dengan dalaman putih dan celana hijau, ia menggunakan 2 jangkar kecil yang tersambung dengan rantai dia selalu terlihat menyengir, bernama Ivan, komandan II memiliki rambut berantakan bak pengemis yang mentupi matanya, senyuman kecil selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang bak pengemis itu,walau begitu ia memakai baju stadart Protect X seperti, jas hitam dalaman putih dan celana hitam, ia menggunakan sekop ia bernama Steve, komandan III selalu memasang muka serius disetiap keadaan, ia memakai jas putih dalaman merah dan celana biru, ia menggunakan khatar, ia bernama T Charcharias, komandan IV bernama White Charcharias memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Poseidon dan selalu terlihat tersenyum, ia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai tombak, dan yang terakhir adalah komandan V benama Edward Armsrong ia adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut coklat diantara kelima orang tersebut, ia mengenakan jas merah dalaman merah dan celana coklat senjatnya adalah berbagai macam senjata api, seperti pistol, assasult rifle, rocket launcher, dan pisau untuk jarak dekat

"jadi sudah waktunya kita keluar" kata Steve dengan nada santai

"wah-wah kondisinya perang ini mangkin kacau aja, nih" kata White

"baiklah, ayo!" kata Edward

Kelima orang tersebut langsung menghilang dari pandangan dan berpencar menggunakan soru untuk pergu ketempat-tempat yang terpisah

Ivan langsung muncul secara tiba tiba di sebuah kapal Demon King danlangsung saja menganyunkan jangkar kecilnya yang menghempaskan sebagian besartentara Demon King sementara Steve menancapkan sekopnya ke dek kapal Demon King dan dengan kekuatan monsternya melempar setengah bagian kapal tersebut kearah kapal yang ditumpangi Ivan dan meghancurkan kapal tersebut dan setengah bagiannya lagi tenggelam beruntung Steve telah berpintah tempat sebelum kapal tersebut tenggelam, sementara T membelah kapal Demon King dengan mudahnya, dan White menusuk dan melempatkan Kedua potongan kapal tersebut kearah armada Demon King dan menghancurkan dua kapal lagi, lalu Edward menghancurkan satu kapal Demonking lagi denga Rocket launcernya

"ternyata mereka tak terlalu kuat, ya"

kata Ivan

"tapi kapal-kapal musuh masih banyak" keluh Steve

"jangan menyerah kita harus memenangkan pertarungan ini" seru Edward

"ya, aku tahu" kata White

"nah, ayo kita lanjutkan" kata T

Sudah 5 menit sejak dimulainya duel antara Zhao dan Itchi, gerakan mereka sangat cepat, sangat cepat hingga tak bisa diikuti dengan mata. Itchi telah menggunakan kedua pedangnya dan Zhao juga telah menggunakan 2 dari 9 pedangnya

"kenapa anda tidak menggunakan kesembilan pedangmu Zhao-sama?" kata Itchi

"karena aku bisa menghancurkan dinding ini, atau lebih buruk lagi aku bisa menghancurkan setengah paulau" balas Zhao, "tapi jika kau mau aku bisa menggunakan 3 pedang" kata Zhao menarik pedang ketiganya dan menaruhnya dimulut "santoryu ogi(aliran rahasia tiga pedang)..." Zhao mensejajarkan ketiga pedangnya diarah kanan

Itchi menyarungkan 1 pedangnya memegang pedang satunya lagi dan bersiap-siap melancarkan tebasan vertikal "Reiki(sejata roh)..." dan pedang tersebut diselimuti oleh aura abu-abu pucat

"santsume(tiga cakar)"

"ken(pedang)"

Ketiga pedang Zhao dan pedang Itchi bertabrakan dan menghancurkan bagian atas dinding raksasa tersebut

G dan Magnus berlanjut dan semangkin memanas, rantai-rantai Magnus bergerag mangkin cepat tiap detik dan G semangkin kewalahan menangkis serangan Magnus dan akhirnya rantai-rantai Magnus akhirnya menusuk tembus tubuh G tetapi Gseperti tidak menghiraukanya dan menusuk Magnus dengan halbertnya

"apa?" kata Magnus terkejut "bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan tesebut"

"jadi kau ingin tahu, baiklah akan kuberi tahu kau satu hal" G lalu tersenyum dan berkata "aku tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit"

"begitu, ya" Magnus lalu menendang dan menyebabkan G terpental bermeter-meter kebelakang dan menghantam dinding pertahanan tempat Zhao dan Itchi bertarung, rantai-rantai Magnus tercabut secara kasar dari tubuh G begitu juga dengan halbert yang ada di tubuhnya "jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang terlahir tanpa rasa sakit, G Nostradamus Charcharias"

Darah menucur membasahi pakaian yang G kenakan tapi luka yang sedemikian parah itu tidak ia hiraukan dikarenakan ia tak merasakan apa-apa, G perlahan berdiri dan melihat Magnus masih mengambang diudara

"sial..." keluh G membunyikan lehernya

"hahahahaha, kau benar-benar menarik" kata G lalu ia terbang menuju Magnus

Edward DKK masih bertahan dari serbuan Demon King meskipun mereka memiliki keuntungan tetapi tentara Demon King terbukti lebih tangguh dari perkiraan mereka

"sial" keluh Edward sambil membidik sniper rifle-nya ke arah musuh "kalau seperti ini terus kita akan kalah"

Disisi belakang dinding pertahanan Protect X, Nobunaga duduk diatas bangkai kapal yang baru saja ia tenggelamkan

"baiklah kita bisa menembus pertahan Protect X dari sini" kata Nobulaga sambil menyarungkan pedangnya

"lama tak bertemu Nobunaga Hellgate" kata Posaidon yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanya

"lama juga tak bertemu Posaidon Nostradamus Charcarias

Nobunaga langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan Poseidon membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan trisulanya

"itu bukan trisula yang biasa kau pakai" kata Nobunaga

"dan itu juga bukan senjata yang biasa kau pakai" balas Posaidon

Dengan sekejap mata senjata mereka saling bertubrukan dan menghasilkan gelonbang Stunami kecil

"Rupanya kau masih belum melemah" kata Poseidon sambil menyengir

"kau juga " balas Nobunaga sambil tersenyum

Zhao dan Itchi masih berduel di atas tembok pertahanan yang kini sudah hancur setengahnya, debu berterbangan kemana-mana dan keduanya telah terengah-engah, pertarungan ini telah berlansug lama tapi baru kali ini Zhao menyadari bahwa pedang yang Itchi gunakan adalah pedang tak bermata jadi pedang itu lebih terlihat seperti tongkat pemukul berentuk pedang

"pedang apa itu? Apa karena kau sudah masuk Eleven Pilars kau jadi teralu sombong untuk menggunakan pedang asli?" tanya Zhao dalam nada marah

"Kofun no Katana(pedang kegembiraan) bukanlah pedang yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang" jawab Itchi

"kalau begitu bagai mana dengan pedang yang satunya lagi?" tanya Zhao

"ini adalan pedang saya harap takkan pernah saya pakai" jawab Itchi sambil memegangi ganggang pedangnya yang satu lagi

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata Zhao sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang satu lagi "kurasa sudah saatnya aku sedikit serius"

G dan Magnus masih bertarung diudara, gerakan diudara G terbukti sangat merepotkan Magnus . G berhenti diudara Halbert yang semula di putarkannya untuk menagkis serangan Magnus kini berputar mangkin kencang, lalu ia menarik halbert itu kebelakang "kanoni arititas(meriam gravitasi)" G langsung melepaskan gelombang gravitasi yang ia telah himpun dengan cara menusukan halbert itu ke udara

"apa?" serangan itu terlalu cepat sangat cepat hingga ia tak bisa menghindar jadi ia terpaksa menahanya, serangan dengan daya hancur yang besar tersebut menyebabkan Magnus terlempark arah pertarungan Zhao dan Itchi

Magnus lalu perlahan berdiri kedua tangannya kini telah patah akibat serangan G, Itchi lalu dengan cepat menghampiri kakaknya tanpa menghiraukan Zhao

"Nii-san tangan mu" kata Itchi

"aku tahu" kata Magnus

"Magnus nii-san akan saya sembuhkan tangan mu" kata Itchi ,lalu tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya hijau muda dan menempatkanya ketangan Magnus, "selesai tolong jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan tangan mu, nii-san"

"Itchi?" kata G tiba-tiba bicara "kaukah itu Itchi?"

"tidak mungkin" kata Itchi membalikan kepalanya"G-sama"

"kau kenal dia?" tanya Magnus dan Itchi menganggukkan kepalanya

"apa yang kau lakkukan disini Itchi?" tanya G

"saya juga ingin menayakan hal yang sama pada anda" jawab Itchi "apa yang anda lakukan di sini, bukankah anda tidak ingin berperang lagi?"

"aku tak punya pilihan" kata G " aku harus, karena aku ingin melindungi Rumah dan teman-temanku"

Itchi hanya terdiam

"karena itu..." lanjut G "Itchi... bergabunglah dengan ku"

"apa!?" kata Magnus dengan murkanya"apa kau bilang!?"

"maaf..." kata Itchi dengan pelan" saya tidak bisa, saya masih punya orang yang ingin saya lindungi"

Tiba-tiba angin kencang dan stunami menerpa mereka

"ugh apa ini?" tanya Haru

"ini kekuatanya..." kata Zhao"mereka sedang bertarung"

Sesudah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Zhao mereka semua langsung terkejut

"tidak mungkin"kata Itchi "nii-sama dan Poseidon-sama tidak di perbolehkan untuk bertarung sedekat ini dipulau berpenduduk"

"Nobunaga, apa yang kau pikirkan" Kata Magnus

Semua orang yang berada disekitar situ hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertarungan antar 2 orang yang memilki kekuatan seperti dewa, setiapkali senjata mereka bertemu satu sama lain mereka melepaskan gelombangkejut yangmenyebabkan stunami

"rasakan ini" kata Poseidon, mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Nobunaga, dari teapak tanganya keluar sebuah partikel cahaya kecil, patikel tersebut perbang kearah Nobunaga tetapi Nobunaga berhasil menghindarinya. Partikel tersebut tersebut terbang hingga mencapai cakrwala dan meledak, ledakan tersebut setara dengan sebuah bomatom raksasa, beruntung ledakan itu jauh dari Protect X

"kau bercanda aku tahu itu serangan 'terlemah'-mu tapi itu bisa menghancurkan 1 atau 2 pulau" kata Nobunaga dengan nada kawatir serangan itu akan mengenai sebuah pulau dan membinasakanya

"tenang saja itu samudra pasifik, smudra itu cukup luas untuk menampung ledakan tersebut" kata Posaidon "nah... ayo kita lanjutkan"

"kurasa tidak usah" kata Nobunaga sambil menyarungkan pedangnya "kita terlalu dekat dengan pulau berpenghuni, dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkanya"

"kau benar" kata Poseidon "lebih dari ini kita akan bener-benar meghancurkan satu sama lain, aku rasa sudah waktunya kira menyudahi perang ini"

"ya..."

"pertarungan mereka sudah berhenti" kata G

Magnus lalu mengeluarkan rantainya dan bersiap untuk menyerang akan retapi Den-Den Mushi G tba-tiba menyalah G mengangkatnya dan bicara

"ada apa ayah" kata G "oh begitu"

"sepertinya kita telah diberikan perintah untuk mundur" kata G

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata Magnus lalu berjalan pergi "ayo Itchi"

"_Ha-hai"_ ia lalu menghampiri Magnus, sebelum ia pergi ia sempat melihat kebelakang

"kerugian yang kita alami sangat besar" kata Zhao

"aku tahu" jawab G "mungkin kita harus mengnjungi Estonia"

A/N

Huh akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, oh ya bagi kalian yang membaca ini tolong di review ya. Di fan fic ini G dkk mungkin akan sedikit ikut campur dalam pertarungan di beberapa anime-anime lain. Review please :)

Next : Recovering

*note : Estonia bukan nama negara di fic ini


	4. Chapter 4

Protect X

**Disclaimer : saya tak memiliki apapun yang ada di sini kecuali para OC**

Chapter 4 : Recovering

G, Haru, Zhao dan Yura sedang menuju sebuah kerajaan netral yang bernama Black Demon Sheep. kerajaan itu baru saja menyatakan kenetralanya kurang dari satu tahun yang lalu kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Eleven Pilars bernama Atrox. Kerajaan tersebut sangat jauh dari dari Protect X jadi meskipun memakai kapal tercepat sekalipun kemungkinan sampai minimal 2 hari dan maksimal 1 minggu, malangnya kapal G adalah kapal pertahanan jadi tidak di dibuat untuk perjalanan jauh ataupu bergerak dengan cepat

"Haaaaaaaaah , kapan kita sampainya" keluh Haru "ini kan sudah hampir satu bulan seharusnya kita sudah sampai setidaknya di perbatasan laut BDS"

"diamlah!, kapal ini tidak dibuat untuk perjalanan jauh, jadi kira-kira kita baru akan sampai 2 minggu sampai satu bulan" kata G

"kenapa harus pakai kapal mu, sih?" keluh Haru "sudah tahu kapal mu paling lambat"

"karena, Haru, kita tidak bisa meminjam kapalnya Ivan" kata G dengan ekspresi Comical "kau tahukan kalau dia itu yang paling pelit soal kapal"

"Komandan Haru berhentilah mengeluh" kata Zhao memotong perdebatan mereka "lagi pula kapal ini memiliki persenjataan terbaik dari seluruh kapal di Protect X"

"lho, bukanya kapal yang memiliki persenjataan terbaik itu adalah kapalnya Poseidon-sama"

"itu mother ship _**BAKA!**_" teriak G sambil memukul kepala Haru

Haru langsung tergeletak di lantai kapal tersebut sambil merigis kesakitan

"kita suda melewati perbatasan BDS komandan" kata Yura sambil sweat drop melihat tingkah laku kedua komandannya tersebut

Haru kini lega setelah mendengar laporan dari Yura karena ia sudah bosan setengah mati, sementara G, dia merasakan firasat buruk dia seperti sedang diawasi dan benar saja mereka memang sedang diawasi

"kapal tak diketahui telah memasuki perairan kita" kata seorang cewek dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dia memiliki mata berwarna merah, ia memakai baju berwarna merah dan celana hitam dan 4 pistol di bagian celana dan ia juga memiliki sabuk perang di sabuk perangnya di taruhnya pistol dan pisau beracun

Hari sudah malam, Haru dkk-minus G telah tertidur, G tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan curiganya. Sementara itu Cristina yang telah berhasil menyelinap ke kapal G tanpa diketahui, ia tetap menunggu dan menunggu hingga G terlelap dan menurunkan pengawasannya. Satu jam telah berlalu dan G akhirnya tertidur pulas, dan tidurnya G merupakan aba-aba bagi Cristina untuk meracuni mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti Cristina mengeluarkan suntikan racunya dan mulai meracuni semua orang di kapal tersebut. Racun yang ia pakai adalah racun yang bereaksi sangat lambat dan tidak mematikan setelah ia selesai meracuni semua orang di kapal itu, Cristina langsung melompat kembali ke laut. Suara cipratan air itu sangat cukup untuk membangunkan Zhao tapi semua sudah terlambat, Cristina sudah pergi jauh. Zhao menyipitkan matanya tanda curiga, sangat curiga.

Paginya mereka semua sudah mencapai daratan mereka mendarat di sebuah pantai kosong yang berada di ujung pulau kerajaan BDS karena pantai yang berada entah dimana itu adalah tempat mendarat paling yang dekat. Haru tidak bisa merasa lebih senang dari ini akhirnya mereka mencapai daratan. Mereka memarkir kapal mereka, saat Yura sudah mau menurunkan tangga untuk mereka turun dari kapal tiba-tiba Haru langsung meloncat dari kapal ke pasir putih bersih yang ada di bawahnya

"yahooo, akhirnya samapi juga" seru Haru

"haaaaaah akhirnya" kata G yang entah kenapa sudah ada di samping Haru

Yura dan Zhao sudah berada di daratan menyusul para komandan mereka.

"siapa kau keluarlah" kata Zhao sambil menghadap ke semak-semak di hutan yang berada di pantai "aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Keluarlah"

"Zhao ada apa?" tanya Haru, tapi Zhao tidak menghiraukannya

lalu Zhao mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mendekati sekerumun semak-semak itu, tapi ia malah memotong tumbang sebuah pohon, dan Cristina yang sudah bersembunyi di pohon itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, hal itu pun membuat semua orang terkejut.

"mengesankan, kau bisa langsung tahu dimana tempat persembunyianku" kata Cristina

"jadi kau ya, yang selama ini mengintai kapal kami" tanya G

"hmp, begitulah..." kata Cristina sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya

G terkejut dengan pisau Gadis itu_, "ya, tidak salah lagi..., Kepala naga di kiri, kepala serigala di kanan, dan huruf E ditengah, itu, pasti itu buatan Estonia"_ kata G dalam hati, sambil menginspeksi lambang di pisaunya _"siapa orang ini, dan mengapa ia bisa mendapatkan senjata buatan Estonia"_

"baiklah, ayo mulai..." kata Haru sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa lemas, walau masih sadar ia tumbang ketanah dan tidak bisa bergerak, ia melihat Zhao dan Yura tumbang tetapi berbeda dengan dirinya, mereka kehilangan kesadaran "si...sial"

"HARU, ZHAO, YURA" teriak G

"tenang saja, racun itu tidak mematikan, mereka hanya akan lumpuh sementara" kata Cristina, G-pun mengeluarkan Halbert-nya dan bersiap untuk bertarung, satu hal yang membuat Cristina bingung..."mengapa kau tidak tumban seperti yang lainya?"

"aku tidak peduli" kata G, sambil memberikan serangan vertical kepada Cristina, pasir dan debu berterbangan kemana-mana, dan tentu saja Cristina berhasil menghindari serngan G dan menendang kepala G dari samping yang membuar G termundur sedikit, tidak berhenti disitu Cristina mencabut satu pisau racunnya dan menusuk G dengan itu, tetapi G berhasil menangkis seranagan pisai tersebut dengan Halbertnya dan menghancurkan pisau itu sampai berkeping-keping lalu mengayunkan Halbertnya yang menbuat pasir-pasir berterbangan akibat serangan tersebut, tapi Cristina berhasil menghindar dan ber-salto lima kali ke belakang

"_Halbert itu menghancurkan pisau-ku seperti sebuah kaca yang tipis"_ kata Cristina dalam Hati smbil melihat pisaunya yang sudah hancur"_senjata apa itu"_

G langsung menyerang Cristina dengan Halbertnya tapi kali ini G menggunakan kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah bola gravitasi yang menyelubungi halbernya "varititas bala(bola gravitasi)" kata G dan ia pun menyapu bersih beberapa pohon dengan satu ayunan dari halbernya, Cristina melebarkan matanya akibat serangan tersebut.

"_bila aku tidak cepat-cepat menghindar aku bisa mati"_ kata Cristina lalu ia mliht dampak serangan dari G _"kerusakan yang luar biasa,"_

"menyingkirlah" kata G

"apa?" kata Cristina

"aku cuman ingin membeli kapal disini"

"huh, jadi kau" kata Cristina sambil melihat ke arah bendera di kapal G dan melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut

G dkk sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Estonia, mereka pergi ke sana menggunakan kereta kuda yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk mereka, black Demon Sheep merupakan negara terkaya di dunia jadi wajar saja kebanyakan bangunannya menggunakan gaya Victorian kelas "Elite" dan kebanyakannya adalah mansion, dan bahkan mereka belum memasuki kota tapi sayang Zhao dan yura ak bisa menikmati pemandangan ini karena mereka masih pingsan

"tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau..." kata Cristina

"ah, tidak usah dipikirkan Cristina-chan, salah paham itu sering kok" kata Haru memotong kata-kata Cristina "lagi pula kita sudah sangat terlambat gara-gara kapalnya G"

"tch, memangnya yang mau pakai kapal itu siapa hah" kata G dengan kesal sampai-sampai muncul urat di kepalnya "oh, ya gaya bangunan disini sangat mengagumkan apakah ini daerah Elite?"

"bukan" kata Cristina

Kata "bukan" membuat Haru dan G hampir pingsan karena mereka sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi se-"Mewah" apa kehidupan di kota apalagi di Daerah Elite-nya

malamnya mereka ahkirnya sampai di sebuah gerbang besar dengan emblem Keluarga Estonia di tengahnya, itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah masuk di daerah kediaman Estonia. Begitu gerbang dibuka mereka masih harus naik bukit yang memiliki hutan lebat Cristina mengatakan bahwa hutan itu adalah taman mereka Cristina menjelaskan bahwa Kediaman Estonia berada di atas sebuah tebing besar yang memiliki pantai dibawahnya dan pantai itu berawal dari ujung tebing tersebut dan berakhir di ujung tebing yang satunya lagi, dan tidak usah ditanya, itu memang pantai pribadi mereka, setelah mendengar hal itu mulut Haru dan G langsung berbusa-busa dan hampir pingsan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Estonia, didepan rumah itu terdapat gerbang raksasa yang sama persis dengan gerbahg yang sebelumnya, didalamnya terdapat sebuah Mansion besar dengan mebuah air mancur besar yang terbuat dari marmer ditengah sebuah bundaran, dikiri ada sebuah patung Naga dan di kanan terdapat patung serigala yang keduanya terbuat dari marmer

Begitu didalam, mereka disambut para maid dan butler. G dan Haru benar benar speechles dengan keindaham arsiktektur dan desain interior mansion tersebut

"aku akan memberitahuan tuan besar tentang keberadaan kalian" kata Christina, lalu ia menggotong Zhao, sementara Yura digotong oleh seorng maid "aku akan membawamereka ke ruang perwatan"

Selagi G memandangi arsiktektur dan interiornya yang sangat mewah, tiba tiba seorang gadis berambt ungu dengan gaun victoriannya berlari dihadapan G lalu tersandung karpet dan terjatuh

Karena reflek, G menangkap orang itu menggunakan gravitasinya. Gadis berambut ungu itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menengok ke arah G.

"woow, kereen ! tapi, tunggu dulu..., kau, kau, MALIIING !" gadis itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya

"mistres, dia itu Komandan Protect X yang seharusnya datang satu minggu yang lalu" kata seorang maid berambut coklat dan memliki jepitan rambut berwarna putih dengan model seperti tengkorak hewan

"kok lama banget sih" kata gadis itu, lalu memberikan senyuman manis "namaku Amile, Amile Estonia, nama mu?"

"ah, putri dari Joseph Estonia, ya" kata G "namaku G Nostradamus Charcarias, komandan IX Protect X"

"Nostra..., maaf bisa bisa tolong ulangi lagi G-san " kata Amile

"Nostradamus Charcarias" kata G

Beberapa menit kemudian Amile masih berusaha menyebutkan nama G dengan benar tapi terus Gagal, hingga akhirnya

"No...No...Nostra...ddamus Cha...Char...carias" kata Amile terbata-bata "G-san mengapa namamu sulit sekali?"

"aku sendiri tidak tahu" kata G sambil menghadap tembok

"um, G-san, aku disisni" kata Amile

"uh, maaf, hehehe"

"sepertinya kau langsung akrab dengan orang itu ya, Amile" kata seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam ia memiliki kumis dan janggut tipis berwarna hitam

"otou-san" kata Amile sambil berlri memeluk ayahnya

"Joseph kurasa" kata G

"ya, dan kau pasti G-kan, aku tidak percaya kau sudah sebesar ini" kata Joseph sambi memberikan senyuman " bagaimana keadaan Poseidon"

"dia baik baik saja" kata G

"ah begitu ya" kata Joseph "karena hari sudah malam, aku akan megajak mu untuk makan malam"

Mereka pun pergi keruang makan yang sangat besar disana Haru sudah menunggu tapi satu hal yang menarik perhatian G yaitu...

"MAGNUS, APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DISINI" kata G dengan ekspresi comical

"kau sendiri ngapain kesini?" kata Magnus dengan ekspresi cool-nya

"aku mau beli kapal, lagian kalau bukan gara-gara ulahmu aku gak usah kesini dasar Magnet Berkarat" kata G

"apa kau bilang" balas Magnus dengan ekspresi comical

"tunggu nii-san, ini bukan saatnya untuk berkelahi" kata Itchi

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya setuju untuk tidak berkelahi disini dan setelah perjamuan itu selesai Joseph sudah menyediakan sebuah villa untuk mreka menginap (karena kamar sudah terlalu Mainstream)

"sebelum kalian pergi aku ngin menyampaikan pesan" kata Joseph " untuk kali ini saja aku akan memberikan kapal gratis pada kalian"

"WOW,BENARKAH" kata Haru

"Jo-Joseph-sama anda tidak perlu..." kata Itchi

"tapi ada syaratnya" kata Joseph memotong kata-kata Itchi "aku punya kenalan yang membutuhkan pertolongan segera, dan tentu saja aku ingin meminta kalian menolonnya"

"hehehehe...itu sih gampang" kata Haru dengan percaya diri "jadi dimana itu, dan kapan kami berangkat"

"dia berada di Benua shinobi, dan kalian akan berangkat besok" kata Joseph

"benua shinobi" kata Itchi

"apa kau tahu dimana itu Itchi" tanya G

"itu terletak disini" jelas Joseph sambil menunjuk sebuah sebuah pulau di peta yang muncul entah dari mana "saat kalian tiba disana kalian akan bertemu dengan seorang ninja bernama Hatake Kakashi, dia akan menjelaskan siapa target kalian dan apa yang harus kalian lakukan, mengerti"

"okay, kami akan lakukan" kata G dengan semangat

"satu hal lagi" kata Joseph "ini adalah misi sembunyi-sembunyi dan aku hanya mengizinkan 3 orang dari kalian yang ikut"

"baiklah aku ikut" kata G

"aku juga" sambung Haru

"G-sama, saya juga..." kata Itchi malu-malu

"tidak usah, lebih baik aku saja" kata Magnus

"M-Magnus-Nii-san"

"tidak kurasa Itchi lebih baik" kata G

"terserah tapi aku tetap akan ikut entah kau mau atau tidak"

Keduanya-pun saling nge death glare gaya comical"_sumpah mereka sudah seperti minyak dan air" _ kata Haru

"baiklah, kalian istirahat saja dahulu, besok kapal kalian akan berangkat" kata Joseph dan mereka-pun pergi ke Villa yang sudah disiapkan

A/N

Bagaimana chapter 4, bagus, kalau ada kesan tolong di review ya, BTW G dkk benar-benar akan pergi ke dunia Naruto, dan didunia ini, dunia shinobi adalah sebuah pulau di New Word, dan lagi mulai dari Chapter ini aku akan memberikan Profile character-character utama, baik lah ini dia, enjoy and see ya later

Nama : G Nostradamus Charcharias

Race : Demigod

Age : 20 tahun

Real Age : 70 tahun

Eye color : ocean blue

Hair Color : Black

Relative : Poseidon (ayah)

White(paman)

T (sepupu)

Megalodon(paman )

Affiliation : Marine

Protect X

Rank : admiral (Marine)

Komandan IX (Protect X)

Deskription :

G adalah pria muda dengan umur sekitar 20 tahunan, G adalah Demigod termuda karena baru berumuran 70 tahun sementara yang lainya sudah berumur ratusan tahun lebih, untuk penjelasan tentang penampilannya lihat Chapter satu

Skill and Abilities :

Gravity Soul

Kemampuan G adalah Gavity soul, jadi ia bisa memanipulasi Gravitasi dengan bebas, meskipun belum terlalu di kuasai. Gravity soul adalah salah satu soul-soul terkuat, karena katanya kemampuan penuh dari soul ini mampu menghancurkan sebuah benua.

Kanoni Varititas

Dapat diartikan sebagai Meriam Gravitasi dalam bahasa Yunani. Salah satu gerakan variasi G dimana ia mengumpulkan gaya gravitasinya di ujung tombaknya lalu memutar kan tombaknya dengan satu tangan lalu melepaskanya dengan cara melakukan gerakan menusuk dan melepaskan sebuah shock wave yang terbuat dari gaya gravitasi.

Varititas Bala

Dapat diatikan secara harfiah sebagai bola gravitasi. G memegang halbertnya dengan dua tangan lalu membuat bola gravitasi yang satu ayaunanya dapat menyebabkan kehancuran yang cukup besar

Master strategist

Meskipun G memiliki Gravity soul, tapi senjata terhebatnya terletak pada kepintaranya membuat strategi,dan memprediksi gerakan lawan. G dijuluki Nemururyu(naga tidur) karena dapan menahan 10 divisi angkatan laut hanya dengan menggunakan 5000 pasukannya saja, dan dengan kombilasi antara kemampuan bertempurnya dan kepintaran membuat strateginya.

Master spearmanship

G sangat hebat dalam menggunakan tombak, dia selalu menggunakan tombak dalam setiap pertarungan, tapi kemampuan G yang sebenarnya dalam tombak adalah bertahan, G bahkan menciptakan custom material art-nya sendiri yang ia sebut heaven's Barrier, yaitu dengancara memutarkan tombaknya dengan satu tangan lalu mengayunkannya, dengan begitu ia dapat menagkis sekaligus menyerang. Teknik ini dapat dikombinasikan dengan Kanoni Varitias, dan Varititas Bala untuk seranganyang lebih kuat, tetapi efek sampinya adalah ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memutar halbert-nya kembali.

Enchanted durability

G memiliki daya tahan yang sangat kuat terhadap serangan, ketahannya diperkuat lagi dengan ketidak mampuanya untuk merasakan sakit, jadi tidak peduli separah apapun ia terluka ia tetap akan berdiri seolah-olah ia tidak kena apa-apa, selain tidak bisa merasakan sakit G juga memiliki stamina yang hampir tidak ada habis-sabisnya

Flight

Karena G dapat mengendalikan gravitasi jadi ia dapt terbang dengan sangat cepat

Personality

Sifat G ditengah perang dan di luar perang sangat berbeda, saat tidak bertarung sifat G sangatlah kikuk, ia bahkan selalu terjatuh dari tangga bahkan meskipun cuman satu anak tangga saja, tapi ditengah perang/pertarungan G berubah menjadi lebih serius


End file.
